narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Mizushima
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) WONT BE FINISHED ANYTIME SOON, FEEL FREE TO MODIFY Background Hikaru grew up in the Hidden Night village, amonst the few of clan that migrated from the mist to the Night. He was the onlynoble representative of his clan anywhere within the Land of Fear. Hikaru’s rival, had many enemies though Hikaru was the one who had the most hatered of him. His rival, was his cousin, Ryu Mizushima. Hikaru worked hard, day and night for weeks on end to improve his Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu skills, however no matter what; against all odds, he never got good results. He cursed himself, and changed his focus to Taijutsu mainly; with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu as secondaries. Much to his surprise Hikaru learned quick with his Genjutsu training, and was quickly followed by his Kenjutsu, but his Ninjutsu ability never improved enough to imply any talent. Most of his clan found him unworthy of his own bloodline, and many tried assassinating him, though each one died through either Kenjutsu or Genjutsu. Hikaru then became noticed, and with that his self respect rose. One day, when he was promoted to Chunin in the Hidden Night, he traveled to the Hidden Mist and challenged his cousin to a match. Knowing the skill differences between rankings in the Night and the Mist he assumed that defeating his cousin would be easy, however much to Hikaru’s surprise, Ryu was much lighter on his feet, and executed every skill he was using perfectly. Hikaru fell to his knee’s, and begged to be spared. Ryu took this as cowardace, and was going to finish it, until Hikaru was saved by Ryu’s younger brother Ryo, who swung his own blade at his older brother, slicing off a few strands of hair. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities The same as any member of his clan, Hikaru is capable of using the Hydration Technique and Water Breathing Technique. In fact, both are instinctive, and are always subconsciously active. Hikaru is an experienced Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu user, however he greatly lacks in Ninjutsu skills. Status. Part I Hikaru grew up in the Hidden Night village, amonst the few of clan that migrated from the mist to the Night. He was the only noble representative of his clan anywhere within the Land of Fear. Hikaru’s rival, had many enemies though Hikaru was the one who had the most hatered of him. His rival, was his cousin, Ryu Mizushima. Hikaru worked hard, day and night for weeks on end to improve his Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu skills, however no matter what; against all odds, he never got good results. He cursed himself, and changed his focus to Taijutsu mainly; with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu as secondaries. Much to his surprise Hikaru learned quick with his Genjutsu training, and was quickly followed by his Kenjutsu, but his Ninjutsu ability never improved enough to imply any talent. Most of his clan found him unworthy of his own bloodline, and many tried assassinating him, though each one died through either Kenjutsu or Genjutsu. Hikaru then became noticed, and with that his self respect rose. One day, when he was promoted to Chunin in the Hidden Night, he traveled to the Hidden Mist and challenged his cousin to a match. Knowing the skill differences between rankings in the Night and the Mist he assumed that defeating his cousin would be easy, however much to Hikaru’s surprise, Ryu was much lighter on his feet, and executed every skill he was using perfectly. Hikaru fell to his knee’s, and begged to be spared. Ryu took this as cowardice, and was going to finish it, until Hikaru was saved by Ryu’s younger brother Ryo, who swung his own blade at his older brother, slicing off a few strands of hair. Time-Skip N/A Part II N/A Trivia Hikaru was soft spoken as a child, but became cold as he grew older, to everyone with the exception of his cousin Ryo. Quotes *(To Ryu Mizushima) “I will get you back someday... You just wait and see...” * (To Ryu Mizushima)“I act like that towards people because I don’t want to get close to anyone. You’re the only one who has ever stood up for me, so I know I can trust you.” Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT